


Something's Wrong

by SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biby Has A THICK Accent, Biby is mine, Biby is my Bendy And The Ink Machine Oc, Crackers and Biby are bffs later, Crackers is a Gaster, Crackers is a adorable void goop, Fluff, HNGGGG YOULL LOVE THIS, I'll force you too, Laugh at the names all you want you'll fall in love with them, My OCs, Not spoiling thorugh tags, Southern bab, Super Thick, Two of them, Very thick, Very thick Southern accent, You'll see what happens, nope - Freeform, welcome to my house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale/pseuds/SkeleTaleGastertaleVoidtale
Summary: Bendy wasn't the only thing to come out of the Ink Machine.....





	1. .....

The machine gurgled and hissed,the mechanical parts and gears coming to a halt,ink still dripping from the nozzle of the machine.The giant square machine took up the entire center of the room,tubes of ink coming in and out of the ceiling,a large tank of ink on the back of the machine,splatters of black ink coating the floor around the hulking machine.Pieces of wood littered the floor and leaned against the walls,a large jagged hole in the wall the planks visible in the wall behind,quite a few boards on the walls broken.

A large ink stain on the floor below the nozzle indicated something had come out,the hulking demonic inky mass that had exited the ink machine had left a few minutes ago,chasing something that had entered the apartment with a killer's mentality.

The room was quiet,the wooden walls dark with the dim light of the room,ink dripping from the machine’s nozzle the only sound to permeate the silence.

With a loud clank,the machine started up again,cogs moving,the machine pulsating where it sat as it tried to work ink into the machine,loud sputtering indicating the machine was out of ink.It stopped moving,a loud groan of metal resonating the room before ink came rushing out of the nozzle of the machine,two shades of blue,red,orange,yellow and green ink spilling onto the floor.

With another groan,it screeched to a halt,the ink ceasing to flow,sputtering a few more times before no more ink dripped,a large puddle of multiple colors upon the floor beneath the nozzle of the machine.

Slowly,the ink quivered,coalescing into a mound of color,something rising from the puddle to form into a familiar shape,the shape slamming onto the floor as a soft groan sounded from the ink.

A white gloved hand was what hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's Wrong....

Another groan left the puddle of ink,a second mass,similar to the first,rose up,slamming down beside the first,seeming to push up against the floor until a third mass formed,looking to be torso,made of dark blue ink.

The ink oozed towards the torso of the mass,pulling itself into the form,the hands pushing further off the floor,a large rounded shape appearing between the shoulders of the torso.As the round shape raised off the floor,details began to form,a round white face,a widows peak at the to along with blue horns,separating the blue from white,bright blue eyes,a small curved mouth,and small rounded fangs.

The rainbow of ink gathered upon the back of the creature,the dark blue having created legs,the colors dripping down as it sat up,a gloved hand coming to rest upon its head,seeming to be dazed.It shook its body,excess ink flying off its body,something behind it flapping in tandem to the shaking.

Turning its head,for some odd reason wasn't attached to its body,to see what that was,large rainbow wings hanging from its back.It tilted its head in curiosity,outstretching the colorful feathered appendages,watching them outstretch,vibrant red,orange,yellow and green visible as it did so.Inspecting them further,it reached a hand over to move the feathers,pinks and purples under the outer colors,soft and warm to the touch,seeming to be the inner layer of feathers.

The feathers themselves where inky to the touch,smooth and warm,but firm and soft.An odd texture for something made of ink.

Looking down at its legs,it moved them,blinking a few times to understand what they were.Putting a hand beside itself,it attempted to stand,successfully doing so before stumbling into the machine,gripping the machine as it's legs wobbled and threatened to give out on it.Although it had legs,it seemed feet had been left out.

Its blue eyes roamed to some leftover white ink,it summoning the ink to it,the substance oozing across the floor,coalescing into white shoes for itself.Holding the machine,it took a hesitant step,wobbling,but stable.It smiled,taking another step,hand barely touching the machine now,and wobbled,but not by much,excitedly taking another step,and grinning widely.

That is,before it went toppling to the floor,letting out a soft cry as it fell.

“Mahhh…..”

It groaned,sitting up and rubbing its knees,a pained expression upon its face as it did so,standing back up once the pain dulled to a throb.With a determined huff,it outstretched its wings,using them for balance purposes,and walked wobbly around a bit,smiling when it got the hang of walking,even running around a bit to see if it could.

It made a happy noise when it accomplished its eighth lap around the room,bouncing happily upon its feet,a loud groan interrupting its excitement.Curious,it went to investigate,going over to the doorway of the ink machine room,the boards there having been smashed by something.

It poked its head out,and,when not seeing anything,walked out of the room-

“Mahhh!!”

It exclaimed,startled when something brushed its leg,it spinning about wildly to see what it was,only for the thing to disappear every time it turned.It did this for a while,chasing the thing until it figured out what it was,watching it wag in the air beside its leg.

A thin black tail was what brushed its leg,the tip a long triangle,the appendage attached to it.

“Mnnn….”

It crooned curiously,touching the smooth black appendage,it curling around its finger,a happy noise leaving its nonexistent throat.The loud groan sounded again,only closer,the colorful ink creature moving down the dimly lit hall to explore where the noise came from.

The floorboards creaked as it walked,head tilted to listen,one of the lights flickering on and off as it entered an open space.There were posters and pictures all over,broken boards and ink scattered all over the room,a few cardboard cutouts sitting around the room.

It made a soft noise of discomfort,preferring the fun it was having in the room it was in before,its gloved hand coming to hold its tail.It didn't like the creepy atmosphere,the groans and creaks of the wood below its feet making the ink creature frightened.

Its body shook,wings upon it's back trembling,soft whimpers leaving its nonexistent throat as-

“Mah!!!”

Something grabbed the colorful ink creature,it spinning around to see a mass of black and white ink,thin,razor sharp teeth grinning back at it.Its wings flapped wildly,it crying and trying to pull away,the black inky hand upon its shoulder keeping it in place.

The mass gave a loud groan,reaching for its head,it giving a loud cry,dark blue ink running down it's face as it kicked the mass away,backpedaling and running away.Darting around corners and down halls,fearful tears almost blinding it as it ran,it came to a stop in an empty room,looking for somewhere to hide,somewhere to keep away from the other inky mass.

Hiding in one of the corners of the room,it sat down,hugging its knees,crying softly.It didn't understand what had happened,why it was almost harmed in such a way,but it was frightened of the other demon.It didn't understand.

Why did it attack?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish It was longer,but I can only do so much without feeling as if it's too long or just unnessecary.So!Chapter two! -Skele

It didn't know when it fell asleep,but when it woke,it blinked a few times,looking about.The room was much like the one it had been in before it encountered the scary creature,but without the machine.

It stood carefully,listening,in case it heard something.

It never knew when the creature would be back.

Not hearing anything,it stepped carefully over to the door,wings upon its back quivering in fear,head poking out of the door.

Nothing.

Taking small steps,the multi colored ink creature entered the hall,moving to explore where it was.

Through many halls,twists and turns,the creature came towards the ink machine room again,the familiar surroundings making it croon in relief and happiness,pace speeding up.

The room it knew as safety and comfort was only a few feet away,a smile spreading across its face,wings flapping happily as it neared the door,a soft,

“Mahh!”

Leaving it's mouth.

Home.That’s what that room was.

Home,safety,security.No scary things chasing it,no scary flickering lights,no scary noises.

All was safe,all was calm,all would be ok.

_ “Mwahhhhhhh……” _

The ink creature froze,the long groan making it freeze.

It had come from the room in front of it.

It began to shake,whimpering softly,backing away from the door quietly,oh-so quietly,not a noise made as it backed away.Slowly,it made its way back down the hall,entire body quivering and melting in fear,ink dripping down its body as it tried to stay quiet.

It succeeded-

_ CREEAAAAAKK. _

Its entire body froze,head looking up at the doorway.

If the color could drain from its body,it would.

Right in front of the colorful ink creature,stood the hulking black and white one,black ink dripping with barely a noise onto the floor,heavy breaths leaving it's open mouth,sharp pointed teeth in its mouth.

Its blue ink dripped down its body,rainbow wings quivering,it and the hulking ink creature having locked gazes-

_ If it had eyes. _

The black one,half its head was melted,any expression other than the sharp white grin was lost,black ink covering the much bigger monster’s eyes.There was nothing but the cold,cruel smile.

They stared at each other,it whimpering and trembling,it slowly taking a step back,gaze locked upon the taller ink creature,watching the other creature move forward once it moved back.The monochrome ink creature’s grin widened,seeming to pick up on its fear,hands lifting,quickly trying to snatch the smaller ink creature,only for it to duck,it darting around the taller and down the hall.

It cried as it ran,hearing the echoing groan of the other,more menacing creature,running through the winding halls as it chased after it,a loud thunderous roar sounding-

“Ah!!” 

It slammed into the ground,knees,hands and chin scraping the ground,it shrieking and tugging at its leg,a black tendril of ink wrapped around its ankle,wings flapping wildly,the groaning of wood echoing,silencing it for the time being,dark blue tears flooding its eyes,falling down its face.

One large white hand rested on the doorframe,the wood starting to buckle beneath the strenuous and strong grip,the splinters of wood hardly affecting the white inky hand.The creature came around the corner and into view,sickeningly wide grin seeming to grow wider,the smaller ink creature's struggles renewed.

It thrashed and cried,shrieking and sobbing,looking up a few times to see the menacing creature approach,slowly,as if savoring this moment,the small creature looking about,stilling its thrashing,before finding a sharp wooden plank,it slashing the ink holding it down,before swiftly getting to its feet and taking off,running at full speed wherever its feet would take it.It didn’t care where,as long as it was away from the other.

It stopped,somewhere deep within the wooden halls,it looking about as it panted,wings raised slightly,ready to help its legs move it if need be.There was nothing,luckily,and it gave a soft sigh of relief,standing and continuing to wander around the barren halls,the occasional splatters of ink here and there.

It didn't like this,it wished it hadn't left the safety of the ink machine room,it wished it stayed there as it wouldn't have to deal with this scary creature chasing it.It wanted to hurt it,and the more colorful ink creature was frightened.It didn't want to be hurt,but it also didn't want to hurt the other creature.It would never wish harm on anyone!

It may be a bad creature,but the monochrome ink creature was probably scared like it was!Maybe it looks like that because it was hurt!Maybe-

“Mnh!”

It hadn't been looking,and it bumped into something,it looking up,finding a wooden doorframe,but no door,just plain wooden wall.This confused it,it crooning in confusion and inspecting the wall,looking for a way through,but it couldn't find an opening.Its brow furrowed,it huffing,before looking again,still finding nothing,wings flapping in annoyance.

It needed to go through!

It pauses,having been about to try again,hearing a distant groan.It jolted,the colorful ink creature looking about in fear,pulling at the peeling wooden walls,hoping to find something to hide in,or hide behind.It found a loose board,its white ‘gloved’ fingers hooking inside the small and tight opening,it pulling,trying to pry it open.

It was slowly making progress,millimeter by millimeter,but each groan got closer and closer,the pressure building,the tension so thick it could be cut,its foot coming to rest against the wall for added leverage.It heard each groan and creak of the board it pulled,accompanied by the creaking and groaning of the floor as the other,more malevolent ink creature approaching,its moans and groans as it edged closer making its feathers puff up in anxiety,fear.

It nearly had the board,just a few more inches,when it heard the tell tale signs of the other creature,it yanking hard and splitting the board in two pieces,a strange noise coming from the hole it just made in the wooden door.It stepped back,but heard the groan of the other creature closer,much closer than before,tendrils of black seeping into the hall,from the hole.

It didn't know what to do,between the creeping tendrils of the hole,and the more vicious ink creature,it looking between the hole and where the other was coming from,before something snatched its ankle,it shrieking,falling onto its back,the malevolent smile of the other creature looking down at it.It shook,dark blue inky tears gathering in the corner of its eyes.What would happen to it?

Something snatched its other ankle,making the hulking ink monster growl,it hissing in pain,backing off,it being dragged towards the hole now,but its ankle.It blinked,hoping to clear the tears from its eyes,looking back at the monster,it not daring to follow,moving back and forth,growling,hands twitching,as if it wants to follow.It wiped its face and looked down at its ankle,another black tendril pulling it,but……

It oddly felt…..

Safe.

It felt as if it wouldn't be harmed,as if it was back in its room,where it came from,safe,secure.It didn't get frightened,only lying back and watching the other creature get smaller,until it saw the wood of the blocked off door pass its head,everything soon going black.


End file.
